


Trace Decay

by Queenzie



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Angst, Blood and Violence, Catatonia, Computer Viruses, Domestic Fluff, Infection, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, World Domination, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Jonathan’s world comes crashing down when the entire House of El vanishes from Earth. Now he must step into his father’s shoes and take up the mantle of being Earth’s ultimate protector. While he doesn’t have faith in himself, Damian must make up for it. Even if that means risking his life.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 12





	Trace Decay

I clutched the torn red cape in my hand as I watched the television intently. Tears were threatening to fall every time I blinked, making me angrier.

“ _ Witnesses state that he vanished from thin air, _ ” a reporter informed from downtown Metropolis in front of the Daily Planet. This was the news report from an hour ago. “ _ Supergirl and Superwoman are also gone _ .”

“ _ Reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent are missing as well _ ,” a different reporter added, “ _ If anyone finds them, please contact the police department immediately. _ ”

I jumped slightly in my seat at the sound of the front door creaking as it opened. It wasn’t loud, but my superhearing had picked it up. I stood up and turned around, prepared to protect myself. 

“Jonathan… I came as soon as I’d heard,” Damian quietly said as he stood in the doorway. He said my name ever so softly and that’s how I knew this was real. This was actually happening. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

I met his gaze and tried to form a sentence, but couldn’t without breaking into a sob. Instead, I just took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. He must have noticed this and silently made his way over to pull me into a tight embrace. 

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame and squeezed him strongly, shamelessly burying my head into his shoulder and letting hot tears escape from my eyes. 

I knew Damian wasn’t great at comforting others, but this was enough for me. Just for now, I wanted to stay like this. 


End file.
